


Simple Need

by insanitys_cowgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_cowgirl/pseuds/insanitys_cowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon and dance with me, super soldier."<br/>"I...really wouldn't call this dancing."</p>
<p>Tony grinned, seizing the super soldier's wrists and guiding him onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Need

"Come on and dance with me, super soldier." Tony purred with a smirk, leaning his way into the other man's personal space.

"I....really wouldn't call this dancing." Steve murmured, motioning to the youngsters basically fucking each other in public on the dance floor.

"Aw, c'mon gramps," Tony insisted, running his fingers along Steve's neck and stepping closer still, pressing their chests together. "Not up for a challenge?"

"Fine." Steve seethed, and Tony grinned, seizing the super soldier's wrists and guiding him onto the floor.

"Just follow my lead, Rogers." Tony growled and then they were moving to a harsh beat, the lyrics to the song painting Steve’s cheeks and ears bright red. Tony ground their crotches together and Steve choked on his next breath, almost automatically trying to push away, but the brunette was having none of that. Work torn hands gripped Steve’s ass and pressed the two together more firmly, Tony rocking against Steve in time with the beat.

"T-tony-" Steve began to protest, or to beg for his freedom, but the engineer looked up at him with a smirk on his lips and a challenge in his eyes. Steve, despite his discomfort, couldn’t bring himself to form the words on the tip of his tongue. Tony’s smirk widened and he pressed himself harder against Steve, and the soldier’s blush deepened as he felt the evidence of Tony’s arousal grinding against him. Before Steve could think about how wrong this was his body reacted, and he felt his blood rushing south. The smaller man tugged Steve down so he could press his mouth up against the soldier’s ear.

" _I’m lovin’ what you wanna wear, wonder what’s up under there, wonder if I’ll ever have it under my tongue_." Tony breathed along with the song, voice husky with desire, punctuating his words by sliding his hands up Steve’s chest and down his thighs, happy to hear Steve’s breath catch in his throat.

" _I’d love to try to set you free, all of you all over me_ ," Tony continued, slipping a hand under Steve’s shirt and rubbing along the curve of his hip bone, feeling the larger man’s feverish flesh under his fingers.

" _I’d love to hear the sound you make the second you’re done_." Tony ended the sentence with a harsh bite beneath Steve’s ear, teeth unrelenting until he was sure there would be a mark. Steve’s self control faltered and he let out a small, high pitched whine.

_S is for the simple need_   
_E is for the ecstasy_   
_X is just to mark the spot_

_‘Cause that’s the one you really want._

The music continued, but Tony stopped singing along, having decided to, instead, turn himself around and press his backside into Steve’s front, guiding the larger man’s hands to his hips. Steve held on tight and moved with Tony, lost in the beat and the lust-induced fever.

Tony ground his hips back against Steve, loving the moan he got in response, and letting his eyes fall shut. Steve moved one hand to cup the bulge in Tony’s pants, squeezing firmly, and brown eyes snapped back open, a small moan leaving Tony’s throat before he could hold it in. Tony whirled on Steve and, pulling their bodies flush against each other, smashed his lips to the soldier’s in a hot mash up of tongue and teeth. They came out of it panting and Tony smirked devilishly.

Tony backed away slowly, crooking a finger in Steve’s direction, gesturing for the soldier to follow. Steve didn’t hesitate, but followed Tony readily out of the club and into the cool night air.

The drive back to Stark Tower couldn’t have taken more than five minutes the way Tony drove, but it felt like hours before they got there. As soon as they were safe in the garage, the fell into each other, lips pressing together scorchingly. Tony walked Steve back into the elevator, pressing the super-soldier into the back wall as the doors shut with a soft ‘ding’ neither one of them either really took the time to notice. Steve’s arm around Tony’s waist pulled the smaller man unyieldingly close, and his free hand was locked in Tony’s hair, holding him in the kiss. Tony was dominant in their kiss, his tongue making its way into Steve’s mouth with little resistance and exploring every inch like he owned it. 

The elevator opened to Tony’s penthouse and the pair tumbled out, Steve’s jacket falling almost instantly to the floor as they made their way towards the bedroom. They stopped at the edge of the bed, and Tony practically tore Steve’s shirt off his body, licking his lips appreciatively. Tony’s own shirt followed, tossed carelessly aside as the playboy moved to shove Steve back onto his bed.

Steve went willingly, settling easily into the black satin sheets and worming his way up so his head rested on the pillows, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes. Tony crawled up onto him, straddling his hips and running his hands over Steve’s chest, marveling at the way the muscles quivered at his touch. Tony ground his hips down and Steve’s eyelids fluttered.

"Mmmmm, Tony." Steve panted as Tony’s tongue dipped into the outlines of his abs and into the dip of his belly button.

Their pants fell off in a rush, both men impatient for what was to come. Tony rummaged around in his nightstand, producing a bottle of lube and a condom. Steve reached out a hand and pried the condom away, placing it back on the night stand with a blush. _Well._ So Steve wanted to go bareback? Tony was OK with that. More than OK with that. And with a lusty growl he told Steve exactly that.

"Spread yourself out for me baby." Tony groaned against Steve’s neck. And Steve let his legs fall apart, making room for Tony between them, and Tony settled in, slicking his fingers up. As his clean hand moved to trace teasing patterns along Steve’s hips, Tony moved his other hand to slide one finger into Steve’s entrance. Steve sighed out a moan and let his body go lax under Tony’s touch, moaning for more.

Tony worked a second finger in slowly, watching the ecstasy spread over Steve’s face. He scissored them and stretched Steve out before curling them deliberately. As Tony’s fingers curled against Steve’s prostate, Steve bucked against them, writhing on the bed, clawing at the sheets, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Tony eased a third finger in and finished prepping Steve before removing his hand to slick himself up.

Steve cried out as he felt himself being taken, Tony’s cock stretching him and filling him. And yes, it burned, but it was _good_ too. Tony stopped halfway, waiting for Steve to adjust. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, locking his ankles together, pulling, and Tony sank the rest of the way into Steve.

"Yeah, baby, that's it." Tony moaned as he bottomed out. He ran his hands up and down Steve's thighs. "God, you're so good Steve."

"Tony, c'mon, move." Steve panted, and Tony complied happily. He slid out slowly, rocking back in with a desperate sound.

" _G-god_!" Steve sighed out.

Tony didn’t pause before moving again, pulling almost all the way out of Steve and thrusting rapidly back in.

"T-tony." Steve hiccupped. Tony re-angled himself and repeated the action. Then again, and again. On the fifth try he must have found what he was looking for because Steve was seeing stars, all thoughts of the previous pain banished from his mind. Tony grinned down at him, stilling and grinding himself deeper into Steve. Steve let out a whine, high pitched and needy.

"Tony!" He cried out, trying to buck against the other man.

"What, Steve?" Tony teased, grinding himself into the larger man again. "What do you want?"

"Tony, please." Steve whimpered.

"Say it, Stevie." Tony insisted, laving his tongue over Steve’s neck. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"F-fuck me!" Steve gave in, stumbling a bit over the cuss word, but too lost in desire to really care. "Please, Tony, _please_."

"Of course." Tony purred, thrusting shallowly into Steve’s body, trying to make his captain beg some more.

"Tony, _Oh, God_ , Tony, please, harder, _please_." Steve begged, looking up at Tony pleadingly. Tony smirked and relented, grabbing Steve’s hips and hitching the solder up further against him, changing his angle and plowing into Steve. Steve’s head fell back, a constant stream of pleading and nonsense falling from his lips.

"You like that?" Tony asked, "Tell me how much. Scream for me, Captain." Words failed Steve, his breath coming in short gasps as he stuttered and let out high pitched whining moans with Tony’s every thrust.

"Tony, ah, _ah_." Steve yanked Tony down for a sloppy kiss, moaning into the other man's mouth.

"Mmmph, Ste-ve..." Tony pulled away from the kiss and bit down _hard_ over Steve's pulse point.

"Tony, T-tony! _Oh_ , Tony!" Steve chanted, body twisting against the sheets as Tony took a hold of him, jerking him off in time with his thrusting.

Steve’s orgasm snuck up on him, his body stilling for just a second before he screamed Tony’s name and came, shuddering beneath Tony. The playboy watched in amusement as Steve twitched and writhed beneath him, coating his chest in white.

"Don’t stop." Steve said, looking up at Tony with lust-blown eyes so dark they were hardly blue anymore. And who was Tony to refuse that invitation? He pounded into Steve, not holding back at all as he chased his own release.

Steve let out an array of noises Tony could never have imagined falling from the captain’s lips as each stroke sent waves of scorching pleasure over his blissed out body. He wanted so bad to close his eyes and just focus on the feel of Tony everywhere, inside of him and all around him. But he wanted to watch Tony come undone, so he forced his eyes to remain open. And he was well rewarded.

Steve had the perfect view of Tony when he came, back arching almost gracefully, head thrown back, eyes going wild then falling shut. It was an image Steve would later sketch a hundred times or more. Tony called out Steve’s name and shuddered, spilling himself into the willing body beneath him. Steve moaned as he felt Tony’s warmth inside of him, almost guilty at how good it felt.

Tony collapsed boneless on top of the super soldier, heaving for breath. The two were exhausted and fell asleep quickly, heedless of the sticky mess between them, and too lost in euphoria to really give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to introduce myself with. Hope you liked it. And just because I have to say it, I don't own Marvel, their characters, or the song used. (S.E.X by Nickelback)


End file.
